kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Aka-Rider
is the and Kamen Rider of the hybrid Kamen Sentai Gorider. Candidates KREA-Exaidl2.png|'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Team Ex-Aid)' RyuuRanger.png| ( ) Battle Japan.png| ( ) KR-Den-O Rod Form.png|Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form (Rider All Blue) KR-Denpa Ningen Tackle.png|Electro-Wave Human Tackle (Team Woman) OOO-TAJADOL.png|Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo (Team Flying) Red Turbo.png| (Team Highspeed) KR-Accel.png|Kamen Rider Accel (Team Detective) Spade Ace.png| (Team Card) KR-Wild Chalice.png|Kamen Rider Wild Chalice (Team Insect) KR-ZX.png|Kamen Rider ZX (Team Ninja) KR-Hibiki.png|Kamen Rider Hibiki (Team Dandy) Black.png|Kamen Rider BLACK (Team JIRO) KR-Faiz.png|Kamen Rider Faiz (Team TAKAIWA) KREA-Genmlx.png|Kamen Rider Genm (Team Genm) Black Knight.png| (Team Resurrection) KR-BaronBananaArms.png|'Kamen Rider Baron' History Chou Super Hero Taisen As one of five Goriders, Aka-Rider was an extra character unique to the Game World and the reward of the Chou Super Hero Taisen tournament. Ultimately, among 16 competing teams, the tournament was won by Team Ex-Aid who became the Goriders with the form of Aka-Rider being accessed by Emu Hojo. By performing the Rider Hurricane together, Ex-Aid's Goriders were able to destroy the Andor Genesis mothership by striking the ball to its core. Their objective achieved, Emu's Aka-Rider transformation was retracted as his Game World teammates returned to their card forms and left. Return of Gorider The Gorider cards were evidently retained by Emu, who would give them to a group of five Kamen Riders whom had been assembled by Kuroto Dan as part of his sinister plot to revive. With the form of Aka-Rider being granted to Kamen Rider Baron, Kaito Kumon, this new team of Goriders used the Gorider Bazooka to defeat Kamen Rider Genm. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Special Event TBA Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer Aka-Rider from a handheld console joined in the furious battle between multiple Kasshine alongside with his teammates and other Legend Kamen Riders. Video Game Appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Aka-Rider is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Powers and Abilities *Rider Kick Equipment *Typhoon Behind the Scenes Portrayal Aka-Rider was voiced by in and in Kamen Sentai Gorider. His suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga & Hibiki) and (NinjaRed - TimeRed, MagiRed). Conception Aka-Rider's design is a hybrid based on of the and Kamen Rider New 2. Notes *Of Aka-Rider's 17 candidates, 12 were Riders and 5 were Rangers. *Kamen Rider Baron as Aka-Rider is a nod to his real-life actor's interview where he was originally auditioned and casted as Captain Marvelous/GokaiRed in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, until he turned down the project and gave the role to Ryota Ozawa, who he admitted that they look alike. *Out of the 5 Gorider's Aka-Rider is the only one with yellow chest armor. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***Maze 3: Gorider Forever **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Special Event'' * Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer Sources *''Kamen Rider Pia: Chou Super Hero Taisen'' - Pages 7-10 *'' '' - Page 11 Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Super Sentai Rangers Category:Heroes Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Debatable Riders